microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Internet Explorer
Internet Explorer (читается «интернет эксплорер», сокращённо MSIE или IE; ) — программа-браузер, которую разрабатывала корпорация Microsoft с 1995 по 2015 год. Входила в комплект операционных систем семейства Windows вплоть до Windows 10. Согласно разным методам подсчета, доля Internet Explorer среди пользователей варьировала между 24,64 % и 58,15 % (на январь 2014 года)Browser market share. Со времени выхода первого релиза Microsoft добавила ряд функций и технологий. Среди них — отображение таблиц HTML (в Internet Explorer 1.5); интерфейс программирования приложений XMLHttpRequest (в Internet Explorer 5), который помогает создавать динамические сайты; и интернационализованные доменные имена (в Internet Explorer 7), что позволяет давать сайтам адреса символами не только латиницы. Последний стабильный релиз браузера, Internet Explorer 11, состоялся 8 апреля 2014 года. Его пользовательский интерфейс был адаптирован таким образом, чтобы одинаково подходить в качестве программы для настольного компьютера и приложения для Windows 8. Версии Internet Explorer были выпущены для других операционных систем, включая Internet Explorer для Xbox 360 и Internet Explorer Mobile для мобильных устройств (для Windows CE, Windows Mobile и Windows Phone 7), Internet Explorer для Mac и Internet Explorer для UNIX (разрабатывался компанией Microsoft для использования в ОС Solaris и HP-UX; разработка прекращена с версией IE 5 в 2001 году, а поддержка прекращена в 2002). Internet Explorer имеет вкладки, блокировщик всплывающих окон, фишинг-фильтр, встроенный RSS-агрегатор, поддержку интернациональных доменных имён, средств групповой политики и возможность автообновления через Windows Update. История Разработка и ранние версии Проект по разработке Internet Explorer был основан в 1994 году Томасом Риардоном. Согласно данным обзора Массачусетского технологического института в 2003 году,Innovator Under 35: Thomas Reardon, 34 — MIT Technology Review он использовал исходный код программы Mosaic разработчика Spyglass, Inc., который формально связан с браузером NCSA Mosaic.MICROSOFT’S $8 MILLION GOODBYE TO SPYGLASSMicrosoft and Spyglass kiss and make up | Windows Server content from Windows IT Pro Первая версия Internet Explorer, Microsoft Internet Explorer (позже названа Internet Explorer 1) вышла 16 августа 1995 года и представляла собой переработанную версию браузера Spyglass Mosaic, лицензия на который была выкуплена Microsoft. Она шла в комплекте с Microsoft Plus! для Windows 95 и OEM-релиза для Windows 95Софт@Mail.Ru: Браузер Internet Explorer стал совершеннолетним: Новости IT. Через несколько месяцев был выпущен Internet Explorer 1.5 для Windows NT, который поддерживал функцию отображения таблиц HTML на веб-страницах. Ряд инноваций, предложенных Internet Explorer, стали впоследствии использоваться другими браузерами. Среди них элемент HTML iframe, который позволяет встраивать одни HTML-документы в другие (был добавлен в Internet Explorer 3), значок для избранного (favicon), который появился в Internet Explorer 4, и свойство для динамического обновления содержимого элементов innerHTML в Internet Explorer 4Кроме Windows 7 и Windows Server 2008 R2 версии E.Some Internet Explorer Innovations You Probably Forgot About While Waiting for IE6 To Die | HTML + CSS + JavaScript. Для Internet Explorer 5 был разработан XMLHttpRequest, который позволил осуществлять HTTP-запросы к серверу без перезагрузки страницы. В этой версии также появился способ захвата и перетаскивания элементов (drag-and-drop), который почти без изменений был стандартизирован в HTML5 и теперь поддерживается почти всеми веб-браузерами. Аналогично был адаптирован атрибут contentEditable, который был добавлен в версии Internet Explorer 5.5 и позволял редактировать часть страницы прямо в браузере, а также Clipboard Access с IE6, дающий браузеру доступ к буферу обмена в определенных ситуацияхThe innovations of Internet Explorer | NCZOnline. Internet Explorer 6 был первым браузером, интегрировавшим в себя платформу P3P, представляющую из себя средство обеспечения конфиденциальности данных пользователяПараметры конфиденциальности Internet Explorer 6 по умолчанию. Internet Explorer 7, в свою очередь, включал новые функции, призванные обеспечить безопасность пользователя и оградить его конфиденциальные данные от вирусов и сетевых атакНовое в Internet Explorer 7 | КомпьютерПресс. Internet Explorer 8 Windows Internet Explorer 8 (IE8) вышел 19 марта 2009 года. Первая бета-версия (Beta 1) была представлена общественности 5 марта 2008 года, а вторая (Beta 2) вышла 27 августа 2008 годаDownload Web Browser — Internet Explorer. Версию поддерживают второй и третий пакеты обновлений для Windows XP, второй пакет обновлений Windows Server 2003, Windows Vista, Windows 7 и Windows Server 2008 на 32 — и 64-битной архитектуреWindows 8.1 — Microsoft Windows. Microsoft назвала в качестве главных приоритетов в разработке новой версии безопасность, простоту в использовании, и усовершенствование в поддержке RSS, CSS, и Ajax IE8Microsoft hints at general plan for IE 8 — CNET NewsMicrosoft drops hints about Internet Explorer 8 | Ars Technica. В этой версии было предусмотрено более строгое соблюдение веб-стандартов, в том числе приведение версии в полное соответствие с каскадными таблицами стилей (CSS) 2.1Windows 8.1 — Microsoft Windows. Все эти изменения позволили Internet Explorer 8 пройти тест Acid2Internet Explorer 8 and Acid2: A Milestone — IEBlog — Site Home — MSDN Blogs . В IE8 была усовершенствована поддержка JavaScript, повышена производительность, добавлен анонимный режим и фильтр SmartScreenInternet Explorer 8 Beta 2: Can It Outfox Firefox? | PCWorld. В начале 2010 года власти Германии, Франции и Австралии рекомендовали своим гражданам отказаться от использования Internet Explorer, ссылаясь на обнаруженные серьёзные изъяны в безопасности . Internet Explorer 9 thumb|300px|Internet Explorer 9 Разработка Windows Internet Explorer 9 началась почти сразу же после выхода Internet Explorer 8 и версия была выпущена 14 марта 2011 годаMicrosoft Announces Global Availability of Internet Explorer 9. Microsoft впервые объявила о начале разработки IE9 на конференции PDC в 2009 году, где обратила основное внимание на преимущества аппаратного ускорения в DirectX для повышения производительности веб-приложений. Internet Explorer 9 предназначен только для Windows Vista SP2, Windows 7 и Microsoft Windows Server 2008Internet Explorer 9 system requirements — Microsoft Windows. Браузер поддерживает некоторые характеристики CSS 3, встроенную поддержку цветовых ICC-профилей версии 2 или 4 через Windows Color System. 32-битная версия имеет более высокую производительность JavaScript благодаря модулю под названием «Chakra»HTML5, Hardware Accelerated: First IE9 Platform Preview Available for Developers — IEBlog — Site Home — MSDN Blogs. Internet Explorer 9 стал первым браузером, в котором использовалось аппаратное ускорение отображения графики благодаря использованию интерфейса программирования приложений Direct2D. Аппаратное ускорение отображения текста производится с помощью DirectWrite, а видео — за счет мультимедийного фреймворка Media Foundation. Поддержку изображений обеспечивает фреймворк Windows Imaging Component, а высококачественную печать — использование графического формата XML Paper SpecificationBenefits of GPU-powered HTML5 — IEBlog — Site Home — MSDN Blogs. IE9 поддерживает HTML5 video и формат сжатого шрифта Web Open Font FormatMeet WOFF, The Standard Web Font Format — IEBlog — Site Home — MSDN Blogs. Одной из инноваций этой версии стала возможность закреплять избранные веб-сайты на панели задач, таким образом ускоряя доступ к ним без необходимости предварительной загрузки браузера. Internet Explorer 9 сперва получил оценку 95/100 на тесте Acid3, но после обновления в сентябре 2011 года его балл составил 100/100The Web Standards Project’s Acid3 Test. Internet Explorer 10 thumb|300px|Internet Explorer 10 на Windows 8 (Metro-версия) Internet Explorer 10 был выпущен 26 октября 2012 года вместе с Windows 8 и Windows Server 2012. Для Windows 7 версия стала доступна 26 февраля 2013 годаIE reborn: Internet Explorer 10 arrives on Windows 7 — CNET. В Windows 8 браузер разделен на две версии: первая версия браузера, созданная с нуля для управления на сенсорных устройствах — в интерфейсе Modern UI без поддержки плагинов, вторая — традиционное приложение рабочего стола, в которой сохранена возможность расширения за счет плагинов. В этой версии браузера была усовершенствована поддержка JavaScript, CSS3 и HTML5 и аппаратного ускорения. Разработка макетов сайтов была упрощена за счет использования Flexbox, сетки, анимации и переходов. Функция перетаскивания (drag-and-drop), формы и FileAPI позволяют добиться сходства веб-приложений с системными приложениями. В стандартном интерфейсе Windows 8 реализована функция общего доступа, которая позволяет управлять фрагментом с помощью различных приложений прямо в браузере. Для повышения уровня защиты от интернет-угроз задействована технология SmartScreen, которая использует службы репутации URL-адресов и приложенийCNews: Windows 8. Internet Explorer 11 Internet Explorer 11 вышел в обновлении Windows 8.1, которое было представлено 17 октября 2013 года. На данный момент Internet Explorer 11 доступен для Windows 8.1, Windows 8.1 с обновлением, Windows 7 и Windows Phone 8.1. Браузер поддерживает синхронизацию открытых вкладок, настроек, паролей и избранного при использовании учетной записи Microsoft. Этот релиз включил в себя улучшенное масштабирование для экранов с большим расширением,High DPI support (Windows) предварительную загрузку HTML5Prerender and prefetch support (Windows), перемещение элементов мышью, аппаратно ускоренное декодирование изображений формата JPEGWhy Internet Explorer 11 is the right browser for business | PCWorld, и полноэкранный режим HTML5The Internet Explorer 11 Preview for Windows 7 is now available | gHacks Technology News. Internet Explorer 11 является первой версией, поддерживающей WebGL555657 и протокол SPDY (начиная с версии 3)Microsoft Confirms IE11 Will Support Google’s SPDY Protocol | TechCrunch. Microsoft заявила, что Internet Explorer 11 при прохождении теста для измерения исполнительности JavaScript SunSpider является самым быстрым браузером для Windows по состоянию на 15 октября 2013 годаLatest Windows 8.1 build beefs up IE developer tools — CNET. Internet Explorer 11 включил себя специальные функции для работы на мобильных устройствах. Среди них выполнение поиска из адресной строкиПрикоснитесь к Интернету — Microsoft Windows, режим чтения, который позволяет фокусироваться только на основном контенте веб-страницы, большой размер вкладок для удобства переключения между ними на сенсорных устройствах, возможность закрепления любимых сайтов на начальном экране и одновременной работы с приложениями и браузером. Для обеспечения совместимости с предыдущими веб-приложениями в Internet Explorer 11 для Windows 8.1 и Windows 7 встроен Режим Предприятия (Enterprise Mode). IE11 имеет интерфейс, который автоматически адаптируется под тип устройства — например, на планшете на Windows 8 он обеспечит лучшие возможности для сенсорного управления (вкладки по размеру пальца, пролистывание и т. д.), в то время как для ноутбука будет поддерживать управление с помощью мыши и клавиатуры. Internet Explorer 11 будет последним браузером в семействе Internet Explorer. Начиная с Windows 10, ему приходит на замену новый браузер Microsoft Edge. Версии браузера Internet Explorer Таблица со всеми версиями браузера и их совместимостью с различными ОС . Функции thumb|300px|Меню zoom в Internet Explorer Internet Explorer был разработан для просмотра разных типов веб-страниц и поддержки ряда функций операционной системы, включая обновления Windows. Internet Explorer, основанный на браузерном движке Trident, поддерживает ряд установленных и развивающихся стандартов, таких, как HTML5, CSS3, SVG и др.Internet Explorer Web Platform Status and Roadmap — status.modern.IE Нестандартные расширения Разработчики Internet Explorer предложили ряд собственных расширений для разных стандартов, включая HTML, CSS и DOM. В результате этого многие веб-страницы отображаются некорректно в веб-браузерах, которые не работают с этими стандартами. Это создало потребность в создании режима совместимости, который бы позволил отображать элементы, предназначенные для Internet Explorer в других браузерах. В Internet Explorer был добавлен ряд расширений для DOM, которые были внедрены другими браузерами. Они включают свойство innerHTML, которое устанавливает или получает всю разметку и содержание внутри данного элемента; объект XMLHttpRequest, который позволяет получать данные с сервера в фоновом режиме и совершать AJAX-запросы; параметр designMode для contentDocument объекта, который расширяет возможности редактирования HTML-контентаПодсветка текста в «TextArea» / Хабрахабр. Microsoft предложила несколько других функций на рассмотрение W3C для будущей стандартизации. Среди них свойство CSS 'behaviour', которое связывает поведение элементов HTML с поведением JScript; профиль HTML+TIME, поддерживающий синхронизацию медиа для документов HTML, и формат файлов языка векторной графики VML. Но все они были отклонены в первоначальной форме. VML был объединен с PGML, что привело к созданию утвержденного W3C формата SVGWelcome To codedread. thumb|200px|Internet Explorer 9 на Windows Phone 7 Для использования приложений, написанных на JavaScript, на устройствах с разным типом управления, Microsoft предложила внедрение pointer-событий (MSPointerDown, MSPointerMove и т. д.), которые призваны одинаково работать на всех устройствах. Объект pointer-события предоставляет дополнительные свойства, которые помогают определить тип взаимодействия пользователя с приложением (мышь, прикосновение, стилус), геометрию области сенсорного контакта пользователя с устройством, давление и наклон пера. При желании разработчик может написать уникальный код для каждого устройства ввода. Идея была принята W3C, в результате чего был разработан стандарт Pointer events. Кэш Internet Explorer кэширует данные о посещенных страницах в папке Temporary Internet Files, чтобы предоставить более быстрый доступ (или офлайн доступ) к ранее посещенным веб-страницам. Контент индексируется в файле базы данных Index.dat. Существует множество файлов Index.dat, которые индексируют разные типы контента — посещенный контент, новостные ленты, посещенные URL и так далееMSDN Blogs. До выхода версии IE7 очистка кэша вычищала индексирование, но файлы не удалялись надежно. Начиная с IE7 после очистки кэша файлы также безопасно удаляются. Групповая политика Internet Explorer полностью настраивается в соответствии с групповой политикой. Администраторы домена Windows NT или локального компьютера могут изменять настройки, которые влияют на пользовательский интерфейс, а также на такие функции безопасности, как загрузка файлов, конфигурация зоны, управление элементами ActiveX и др. Средства разработчика F12 Средства разработчика F12 являют собой набор средств, которые дают возможность отладить, протестировать и ускорить загрузку веб-страниц. Кроме того, они могут быть использоваться при настройке макета CSS или поиске причин утечки памяти. Инструменты F12 позволяют увидеть, как браузер интерпретирует веб-страницы на уровне кодаИспользование средств разработчика F12 (Windows). С помощью вкладки «Отклик пользовательского интерфейса» в форме графика отображаются все активности, происходящие во время загрузки страницы. Из графика можно распознать периоды низкой активности при загрузке и оптимизировать сайты. Способами оптимизации являются поочередная загрузка CSS, а потом JavaScript, сжатие файлов с помощью Gzip, использование встроенных шрифтов, сжатие графики и дрНовые возможности средств F12 (Windows). Новые инструменты F12 в Internet Explorer 11 включают: * Средство отладки UI и диагностики использования памяти; * Live DOM Explorer и CSS inspection, который обновляет информацию одновременно со страницей, давая возможность оценить влияние динамического контента на разметку и стили; * JavaScript debugging — инструмент, не требующий обновления страницы. Режим предприятия thumb|300px|Режим предприятия в Internet Explorer 11 Режим Предприятия (Enterprise Mode) — это инструмент, добавленный в Internet Explorer 11, который позволяет компаниям устанавливать последнюю версию браузера Microsoft, не отказываясь от веб-приложений, разработанных под предыдущие версии IE. В процессе разработки изучались проблемы совместимости. В результате основное внимание разработчиков было сконцентрировано на следующих задачах: Различия в юзер-агенте. IE11 корректно взаимодействует с сайтами и веб-приложениями, использующими предыдущие типы и версии браузера. ActiveX и другие элементы управления. Режим Предприятия отвечает на запросы о версии браузера аналогично IE8. Устаревшие функции браузера. Можно задействовать устаревшие функции браузера в IE11, в частности, CSS Expressions для динамического размещения объектов на странице. Предварительный рендеринг и кэширование. Технология рендеринга и кэширования отключается, поскольку она может стать причиной некорректного отображения страниц при работе с устаревшими веб-сервисами. Отображение страницы. IE11, как и IE8, устраняет проблемы совместимости и распространенные проблемы сайтов, разработанных для более старых версий браузера (например, Internet Explorer 7) с помощью эмуляцииРежим предприятия (Enterprise Mode) для Internet Explorer 11. Режим Предприятия в Internet Explorer 11 позволяет запускать веб-приложения быстрее, чем IE8, благодаря аппаратному ускорению и решению проблем, связанных с запуском старых бинарных файлов в Internet Explorer 8. По умолчанию Режим Предприятия в Internet Explorer 11 отключен. После настройки перечня устаревших веб-приложений и сайтов он будет автоматически включаться при обращении к ним. Архитектура thumb|right|300px|Архитектура IE8 Internet Explorer использует компонентную архитектуру на технологическом стандарте Component Object Model. Она состоит из нескольких главных компонентов, каждый из которых помещен в отдельную динамически подключаемую библиотеку (DLL) и отображает набор инструментов интерфейса программирования приложений COM с хостингом в главном исполнимом модуле Internet Explorer, iexplore.exeInternet Explorer Architecture: WinInet.dll является блоком управления протоколами HTTP, HTTPS и FTP. URLMon.dll отвечает за управление и загрузку веб-контента типа MIME, и обеспечивает потоковую безопасность для WinInet.dll и работы других протоколов. MSHTML.dll houses содержит браузерный движок Trident, который отвечает за отображение страниц на экране и управление веб-страницами на основе DOM. IEFrame.dll содержит пользовательский интерфейс и окно IE, начиная с версии Internet Explorer 7. ShDocVw.dll обеспечивает навигацию, локальное кэширование и функцию истории для браузера. BrowseUI.dll отвечает за отображение таких элементов интерфейса пользователя, как меню и панель инструментовChris Wilson: Inside IE8 Beta 1 For Developers | Charles | Channel 9. Internet Explorer не имеет собственного сценарного языка. Вместо этого MSHTML.dll открывает интерфейс программирования приложений, который позволяет программисту разработать скриптовую среду, которая подключена и предоставляет доступ к дереву DOM. По умолчанию пользователю предоставляются только модули JScript и VBScript. Поддержка стандартов Windows-версия браузера основана на движке Trident, который поддерживает стандарты HTML 4.01, HTML 5, CSS Level 1, CSS Level 2, CSS Level 3, XML 1.0 и DOM Level 1 и частично DOM Level 2, также имеет возможность подключения расширений, что реализуется через объектную модель компонентов (COM). Критика Internet Explorer Монополия Политика распространения браузера компанией Майкрософт подвергается критике из-за использования компанией своего монопольного положения на рынке десктопных ОС. Этот вопрос периодически поднимается в судебных разбирательствах по всему мируЮжная Корея наказала Microsoft Компьюлента, 9 декабря 2006, самые известные из которых — антимонопольное дело «Соединенные Штаты против Майкрософт» . Вследствие претензий, предъявленных Еврокомиссией в 2009 году, в европейские версии ОС Windows была включена возможность выбора браузера по умолчаниюЕвросоюз вновь подает в суд на Microsoft, Microsoft, евросоюз, Internet Explorer — ВКурсе.ua последние новостиEUROPA — Press Releases — Antitrust: Commission welcomes new Microsoft proposals on Microsoft Internet Explorer and InteroperabilityОтныне европейские пользователи Windows вольны сами выбирать браузер по умолчанию — Софт и безопасность — Операционные системы — Windows — Компьюлента. Поддержка стандартов thumb|200px|Результаты теста [[Acid3 для Internet Explorer 9]] Internet Explorer подвергался критике за недостаточную поддержку веб-стандартов, устанавливаемых W3C. Это приводило к некорректному отображению элементов по стандарту W3C и могло создавать проблемы веб-мастерам. В частности, браузер не имел встроенной поддержки SVG, имел недостатки в обработке CSSCreator of Web spots a flaw in IE — Technology & science — Internet — msnbc.comInternet Explorer & CSS issuesInternet Explorer CSS Bugs — hasLayout.net by Zoffix Znet. Но начиная с девятой вресии браузер начал полностью поддерживать CSS3 и SVG (а также ряд других общепринятых стандартов)Приведение сайта в соответствие с веб-стандартами (Internet Explorer). В четвёртой предварительной версии IE9 тест Acid3 проходится на 95 из 100 баллов (Internet Explorer 8 набирал всего 20 баллов из возможных 100). При этом, по заявлению Microsoft, прохождение теста не является первостепенной задачей для браузера.Chris Wilson. «Windows Internet Explorer 8 Expert Zone Chat (20 March 2008)». «The ACID3 test is a collection of interesting tests, spread across a large set of standards. Some of those standards will see improvements in IE8 — in fact, IE8 already improves on IE7’s score — but we are focused on the most important features and standards to make web developers' lives easier. The ACID3 test does not map directly to that goal.» Один из разработчиков Mozilla выдвинул предположение, что Internet Explorer 9 накручивает результаты теста SunSpiderOpenNews:Разработчики Internet Explorer 9 уличены в накрутке результатов теста SunSpiderDid Internet Explorer 9 Cheat In The SunSpider Benchmark?, в частности, «подгоняет» работу механизма Dead Code Elimination для прохождения теста: при минимальном его изменении (например, при добавлении пустого return или замене цикла for на while) производительность падает до 20 раз. В таких браузерах, как Opera, Firefox или Google Chrome, производительность при аналогичных операциях не изменится. Исчезновение браузера Глава по маркетингу Microsoft Крис Капоссела (Chris Capossela) в ходе мероприятия Microsoft Convergence сообщил, что Internet Explorer скоро уйдет в историю. На данный момент браузеру исполнился почти 21 год. Заменой ему будет Microsoft Edge, который будет написан целиком с нуля. См. также * Internet Explorer for Mac * Microsoft Edge * Временная шкала браузеров * Сравнение браузеров Примечания Ссылки * * * * Категория:Браузеры на движке Trident Категория:Internet Explorer